creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Two Sentenced Horror Stories
CriticizerHere's Sentences One morning, while checking my phone like I usually do every Monday, I saw a picture of myself sleeping in my bed from the outside of my bedroom window...I live alone. You'd think, living with other siblings, that you would get used to giggling behind a door or hearing several footsteps at once going up the stairs and around different rooms. Now that I live alone...the sounds are much more disturbing. There are many ways monsters can hide from you: closets, beds, even the darkness itself. But, you do realise that, after checking all of those places, it can easily hide right behind you instead? I can still hear them up above, sobbing and wailing for me to come back as I lay here. If they had checked my pulse correctly before placing me into this coffin, I could have done so by now. Imagine a world where you are the only person, nothing is broken nor missing expect for humanity itself. Now, how would you feel if you weren't? As a child, I often ran outside to see the stars forming in the sky at night. Recently, however, I try not to do so as they never remain for a second longer when I leave my home. Have you ever sung in the shower before when you're home alone? You don't really need to answer that question, I know you do. Once, my mother called to me when I had began to rest on my sofa. I would have never gone to see her again if I had not forgotten that her body had been found 100 miles across from my home by the police. No matter how many times I told them, my parents always assumed that when I was a child, I was never responsible for my younger sister's death. However, I knew those batteries weren't sweets... As my brother and I placed the last ornament of a carrot nose onto our snowman, we ran back into our comfy house for some hot coco. We then checked the forecast to hope that the weather wouldn't warm up the area and reveal the body sooner than later. Lately, there has been rustling coming from the mouse hole within my living-room walls so I placed a few traps here and there, wanting some success to rid myself of the rodent. What I didn't expect...was a human finger to be found underneath the hammer. Hearing from the local police that my husband wasn't among the victims of the maniac's killing spree was nothing less than relieving. Hearing that he was the culprit...had not been relieving. I watched, aged only seven at the time in my "scary" vampire outfit, three obnoxious teenagers waltz into my home after they broke the window and once I heard a screech of a bat, only one came screaming out. I always wanted to be like Dad. "Passing notes within my classroom?" questioned the teacher, and I already knew what the rules were. Standing in-front of the class, I reluctantly read the note passed to me..."Don't come into school tomorrow". Modelling has a few ups and downs sometimes, we all can relate to certain problems in the work-space. What I didn't expect was the men and women watching me on the "catwalk" screaming out different, rising prices. After centuries, decades, of attempting to communicate with humanity, my message was finally received to them. The message read as followed: "Simulation overloaded, systems restarting". Recently, I made the impossible task possible and completed moving in with my significant other. She thought that escaping was an option for her, the fool. Before being able to receive my medication for my breast cancer, my nephew began to open the container and swallow every last pill there was. As I stood there, hyperventilating, the nurse stated "Don't worry, they're only sugar pills dear!". When I had been diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder, it had not been much of a surprise to me. Learning I wasn't even the original personality to begin with had been the shocking detail for me to cope with as the others giggled beneath my fear. On one hand, sit-coms were always a pure form of my entertainment for the day and the night. On the other hand, I don't enjoy making the most simplest phrases before I go to bed before an audience bursts out in cackling laughter. On occasions within my small town, the religious teachings and practises were frequent with killing off sinners and allowing Death to claim their souls. However, when it came to meeting Death awaiting us for a decent sacrifice, I'm glad I missed church today as the town soon became barren of any human life. My mother loved my father's jokes, no matter how cheesy they were. So, when it came to their funeral, it was no surprise to me that I heard muffled speech followed by a faint laugh within their conjoined coffin. Ever had a seemingly memorable dream only to lose what your subconscious made up straight after you awaken? They've taken enough of your mind to avoid your suspicion for now, beware if you do escape the removal about who you once were. Once, I awoke to hear a trumpet faintly sounding in the background along with thundering skies, yet my stance remained on the solid ground as my rival‘s approached from the land above. I suppose my Day of Judgement has arrived for my terrible sin against them all for humanity’s beginning towards corruption. I had found a recently published book about myself from a dedicated fan which I was often fond to read each chapter, from birth to my school years to my graduation, like a biography. What didn't intrigue me to read on was the foreshadowing of a lonesome stalker taking his obsession about everything relating to me too far. Fabrock253 Lover's Sentences My mother told me I was diagnosed with Schizophrenia and that I was just seeing the monster. It turns out tonight, I've found my mother's dead body and a man holding a bloody knife. I started to hear voices since I was a little kid, I begin to see shadows at night as "he" watches me. I'm all grown up now, I think he escaped my little cage I believe in so many things from rituals to spirits. I think I accidentally anger one of them. "Depression" is like a little cage that you build up. It just waiting for the right moment to finally make you snap and escape from reality. AGhostface's Sentences They say it was the first moon exploration. Then, how come they found a corpse on the moon's surface? JustAMemers' Sentences: �� �������� �������������� �������� ���� ���������� �������� ��������������. ������ ���� ������ �������� ���� ��������, ���� �������� �������������� ������ �� ����������������, �� ��������������, ������ �� �������� ��������. -++---++- �� �������������� ���������� ���� ������������, �������������� ������ ���������� �������������� ����. ������ ������ ���������� ������������ ���� ���� ���������� ����������. -++---++- �� ������'�� ��������, ��������������, ���������� ���� �������� ������ ����'�� ���� �������� ������ ������ ��������. ���� �� �������� ���� ���������� ���� �������� ������������, �� ���������� �������� �������� ���������������� ��������������. -++---++- ���������� ������������ ������ �������������� �������� ������������ ������ ��������������, ������ ����������������’�� ������������������ �������������� �������� ���� ���������� ���� ������ ���� �������������� ������ ���� ������ ������ ��������. ���� �������� ���� ���� ������, ������������ �������� ����’���� �������������� �������� ���� ���������� ������ �������� ���� ������ ����. -++---++- �� ������ ���� �������� �������������� ��������������, ������ ���� �������� ��’���� �������� �� ������������, �� ������������, ���� ����������, ��������-���������������� ����������. “�������� ������ ������ ���� �������� ���� ������������,” �� ������ ���� ����-������ ���� ��������������������, �������������� ������ ������ �������� �������� ���������� ���� ��������… ScarlettofHydraIsland’s Sentences Growing up with cats, I was used to hearing scratching at the doors and pawsteps in the halls. Now that I live alone, it’s far more disturbing. I heard the thuds of footsteps and heavy breathing get closer and closer to me, until the beast was right above me. Why, oh why, did I forget to lock the backdoor that led into the woods? I’m running like a mad thing through my dream as she chases me, blood streaming down her face from where a rock smashed her skull, holding her pallid baby. I wish I hadn’t killed my pregnant wife. Category:Creepypasta stories